Unexpected Surprises
by joellen818
Summary: What if Natasha got pregnant on the train? What if she was sick? What if she left her baby son on Annie's doorstep with a plead to raise him as her own? Well this is what happens Read and Reiew,tell what you think give me your opinions on a title for this
1. Prologue

Dear Seeing-eye Dog,

I would like you to meet my son Nicolai Augustus. And before you ask, yes, he is Auggie's son. We got carried away during my "escape" from the FBI and did not think of the consequences.

I am not saying that I did not want my son, when I found out I was pregnant I was overjoyed. However staying in the shadows and providing medical care for an unborn child is very difficult. It is even more difficult to find a hospital that will deliver the baby of the FBI's most wanted without turning in the mother.

I returned to Washington D.C. after Nicolai was born. I thought it only fair that Nicolai know his father, after mine was a prisoner for most of my life.

Two things I am sure you have noticed are that I left Nicolai's last name blank on both this letter and his birth certificate, that and I left Nicolai on your doorstep.

I have found out that I have tuberculosis and it's too late for any treatment, thankfully I have found someone who has agreed to make my last days comfortable and give you my baby.

The reason he doesn't have a last name is because I was not sure what to put. How would I explain the name Anderson when he started school? And Petrovna would just cause trouble. Now knowing that I am ill I am glad I left it blank.

If you would give him your name and take him in I would be eternally grateful. I have no other family and while we both know how strong Auggie is, I just don't see him taking this very well right off.

I have included a letter for Nicolai which you may choose to give him at any time you think he is ready or never at all. I know I cannot make demands of you now, and if you choose to raise him as your own and never tell him about me that is alright I understand.

There is also a letter to give Auggie if you choose to tell him about his son.

My friend is about to leave to bring you the baby and I only have a few hours left so I will make three final requests of you and I hope you will grant them.

First, don't change Nicolai's name, he is named after my father and his. Second, please let Auggie be a part of his life, even if it is just as a friend, please don't keep his from his father completely. And third, Annie, (I remember your name I just could not resist the joke at the beginning, I have always had a lousy sense of timing to show my sense of humor), this is the one thing above all else I wish for you to do; love Nicolai as if he were your own son.

I know you will raise him to be an excellent person, and I thank you for doing this from the bottom of my heart.

Sincerely,

Natasha Petrovna


	2. Chapter 1

NSNT Chapter 1

*RING* *RING*

*Rin-

"Hello?"

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

"Auggie, I'm asleep. What the hell are you doing calling me at-

6:45 in the morning?"

"You forgot that you are my ride to work this morning didn't you?"  
>Annie jumped out of her cozy bed and landed her bare feet on her cold floor, yelping at the extreme temperature change and simultaneously stubbing her toe on a moving box of books that she had yet to unpack.<p>

"Damn it," she cursed, "Augs, I am getting dressed now. I'll be there soon ok?"

At the sound of Auggie's rolling laughter Annie stopped.

"Wait a minute, your getting back at me for what I did last week aren't you?"

"I told you payback is a bitch, guess you didn't believe me." Annie could still hear him laughing.

"When I get my hands on you!"

"Too late I am already in the car from the pickup service, and I will probably fall asleep at my desk again, so there is no guarantee that you will see me until tomorrow."

"You know, you are too damn smug for your own good."

"Aw, I love you too. I gotta go I'll talk to you later Annie. Bye."

"Bye."

Knowing that there was no way to get back to sleep now Annie walked to her kitchen and started up a pot of Hazelnut coffee, grabbed her mug and put in her French vanilla creamer and 3 chocolate chips. (A.N. My sister and I discovered this lol and it is DELICIOUS I definitely recommend you try it.)

After the coffee was done she poured it into her cup to melt the chocolate and stirred it with a spoon.

Once she had drained the first half of her cup Annie grabbed her remote and flipped on her TV, turning it up so she could hear it throughout the house. She went to the windows and threw open the shades then went to the bathroom to pull her hair up and brush her teeth.

She headed straight for her bedroom to the traitorous box of books that had injured her earlier. She slid it to the bookshelf below the window and began to fill the wall-length, painted black, shelving unit with the books. Once that was finished Annie collapsed the box, added it to the pile in the corner, and grabbed a box of other items that she used frequently and begins to place them in the empty spaces on the shelves. Among those items were her IPod, jewelry box, wallet, work id, cell phone and charger, her remotes and keys.

Her day was spent in a similar manner, her unpacking, cleaning up and straitening. Around three o'clock Danielle called and asked her how the move was going. When Annie got off the phone a couple hours later it was pouring rain outside. She decided to go ahead and get her shower and wash away the sweat and grime of the day before the thunder and lightning of the storm began.

After a hot relaxing shower Annie dressed and towel tried her hair and reached for the phone to call Auggie, and see if she could come over for a bit, her aggravation at the morning's prank long forgotten, she had just dialed his number and was about to hit SEND when…

*DING DONG*

Annie still drying her hair went to answer the door only to find a baby carrier covered with a blanket on her doorstep.

The carrier whimpered and began to cry. Annie grabbed it and brought it inside out of the cold. When she uncovered she saw a baby in a blue onesie around 6 to 8 months old. When the baby saw her it immediately quieted and began to coo. There was a letter on the baby's legs with Annie's name written on it. She shut the door and sat down behind it placing the carrier beside her. Curious, she picked up the letter and began to read…

A.N.

Well what do y'all think? This story is at the moment untitled and I am very open to suggestions, so R&R with what you think so far and/or what you think the title should be.


	3. Chapter 2

NSNT Chapter 2

Annie was stumped, what was she supposed to do? And like a miracle her cell began to ring.

*Ring Ring*

She answered it and said, "Annie Walker, acquisitions."

"It's Joan."

"Hey, Joan. What is going on?"

"A deep cover mission, weekly contact home, you interested?"

"I don't know, Joan, can you come over here? There is something you should see, and maybe you can help."

"Be there soon."

"Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later Annie heard a car door shut and rose from her seat to meet Joan at the door. As they walked to the kitchen where Annie had moved after talking to Joan. On the kitchen table sat the baby carrier with Nicolai inside it asleep.

"Whose baby is that," asked Joan.

"Auggies," said Annie, "Auggies and Natasha's. He was left on my doorstep almost an hour ago with this." She handed Joan the letter and waited patiently while she read it.

"Are you going to keep him?"

"Yes, I couldn't let Auggie's son be raised by a complete stranger, but I don't know how I will explain him to everyone without there being suspicions ."

"I have an idea. You take the deep cover mission, tell your sister that it's a promotion that will take you overseas for a while. You will be able to stay in touch with your family, and when you come back you can say you adopted him while you were there."

"You are brilliant Joan! Thanks!"

"You can thank me when you get back. I need to get home I have some paper work to do."

"OK, Joan. Bye."

Annie then took the baby carrier to her room and dug out the unused baby stuff from when she babysat Katia and Chole when they were babies.

After changing Nicolai's diaper and setting up the play pen for him to sleep in, she put him to bed and went to change into her pajamas.

Checking to make sure that the baby was asleep Annie crossed her bedroom to the kitchen and grabbed the note pad by her phone and called Auggie's delivery grocery store. Placing an order for baby formula and a variety of Gerber baby food to be delivered in the morning. That being done she got her excited and energetic face on and called her sister to let her know about the promotion.

A.N. Hey guys this will probably be the last chapter for a while. I hope you enjoyed it, I am lookin forward to your comments and criticism. And I now have a new title for this, "Unexpected Surprise." Thank you everyone for the amazing ideas, love you all!

Joellen818


	4. Chapter 3

"You're doing what?" screamed Danielle on the phone the next morning.

"I'm moving, Dani," Annie replied calmly. "I got an amazing job offer last night. It's more money, better benefits and a lot less work."

Annie set to work warming up a bottle of formula for Nicolai before he woke up. She put the phone on speaker and kept talking to Danielle.

"I know I just got my own place. But the Smithsonian will pay for it and my place out of the country while I'm there."

"But what will I tell the girls? You know they will miss you," asked Danielle as she pulled out the old guilt routine.

"I'll be back for the holidays. And you will still be able to call and text me."

"That's not the same and you know it Annie."

The phone beeped before she could answer.

"Danielle, Auggie is calling, he must have heard about the promotion."

"Okay, I'll go. But we aren't done talking about this."

"I know Dani, I know."

Annie switched the line, "Hey Auggie."

"Annie! Heard about the op. Congrats."

"Thanks, I'm guessing by now you know more about my op than I do. So, where am I going my all knowing handler?"

"Ooh, you did something. What'd you do Annie?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Annie, Annie, Annie. I'm blind not deaf. I can hear the guilt in your voice a mile away."

Annie looked into her bedroom and sees Nicolai fast asleep; she guiltily turns back to the kitchen before replying, "Alright. You caught me. I went to a Mingus tribute concert without you."

"Oh harsh! That hurts worse than the Comic-Con comment."

"Whatever. You know it was said with love. Anyway you never told me, where am I going?"

"Russia."

Before she could stop herself a sight of relief escaped. 'Thank god for Joan,' she thought. Auggie thankfully took the sigh for something else.

"I know it's cold but hey, at least you won't be stuck behind your desk all day."

"You know I'd take you with me if I could Augs."

"Yeah, I know. Listen I gotta go. If the overbearing smell of Calvin Kline cologne is any inclination, Jai Wilcox has just graced my office with his presence."

Annie laughed and said, "Have fun Auggie, I'll talk to you soon."

"Good luck Annie."

No sooner than she hung up the phone, Annie heard the baby begin to whimper.

"Good thing I just finished making that bottle."

A.N. Hey guys even though today, well technicly yesterday was the first day of school I already had a shit load of homework to do and now I have just finished typing my first hand written chapter. At this rate I will be uploading one chapter per day until I am done with my prewritten work. And just a heads up, I may or may not have a job soon and if I do my updates will have to take the back burner, I have been informed that if my grades drop I will be forced to quit. And as many of you know that won't look very good on my future applications.

Thank you for your patience with me! Let me know what you think!

Joellen818


	5. Chapter 4

Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 4

Annie had just gotten of the phone with Danielle and finished taping her last box shut when her doorbell rang.

"Ah, perfect timing," she sighed as she wiped her arm across her head and stood up. As she opened her door she saw Joan and Auggie. Joan was carrying a feminine black leather case that no doubt had the details of Annie's mission. Auggie was smiling and folding up his white cane, his warm brown eyes staring blankly right at Annie.

For a moment she was worried that Nicolai would start to cry and give her away. Then she remembered that she had taken Joan's advice and and enrolled him in a daycare center the day before. Now she knew why Joan had suggested it.

"Hey guys come on in. I just finished packing."

She showed them in and, as they sat down in the living room, out of the corner of her eye she checked the clock and noted that she had a good two hours before she had to pick up the baby from daycare.

As she shut the door Annie turned to see Joan about to speak and Auggie looking jittery.

"Now who is the one who did something Auggie?" She asked, "Why do I have the feeling that you two are about to drop something huge on me the day before I leave? I just got Danielle off my back about moving, what else do you have up your sleeve?"

At this point unable to keep quiet any longer Auggie burst forth with, "How do you feel about getting married?"

*** Hey guys I know I said I would update everyday but I got side tracked with my new one-shots. Thats no excuse but this is =) I have been loaded with homework since day one and have had a really long weekend to type this up. (Really, I went to school monday and tuesday that was it!) Review and let me know your thoughts, what do you think Annie will say? And no cheating and looking ahead. EmmieEms313 was my unofficial beta on the parts I wrote this summer, since her OCD ass (LOVE YOU SISSY) didnt find any HUGE faults with this I'm hoping y'all wont either. (BTW I'm OCD too so I feel no guilt about that comment. And if Emmie ever reads this you will see her call my ass out on it in my reviews XP trust me the chick is like a sister to me and will not hesitate to call me on my shit... whether I want her to or not. Lol well enough stalling time to type up the next chapter, oh and a heads up I miss counted the chapters due to the A.N.s I left (sorry again) so instead of having chapters thru 9 done I am actually only halfway through chapter 7.

I love you guys! Thank you soo much for your patience and support.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author Joellen818

"I plan to someday but I'm guessing that you have another reason for asking. What's going on?"

Annie looked between Joan and Auggie waiting. At that moment Auggie stood and said, "Joan I'm gonna let you handle this. Annie, mind if I use your bathroom?"

"You know I don't care Aug, go ahead."

Joan raised an eyebrow at Annie when she noticed Auggie moving swiftly and surely through her apartment, with out his cane.

"What?" Annie protested, " He's my best friend he's gonna be here a lot. He knows my apartment as well as his own."

"It helps that you set it up almost exactly like mine, Annie," called Auggie from down the hall. Annie and Joan laughed. Then from her briefcase Joan drew forth the typical blue CIA folder containing the mission details inside the front slip was a hand written note.

_ Congrats! You and Auggie are getting married! He has ears like a hawk, I wrote this because I figured he'd tell you before I could. _

_ You're not really going too deep undercover. You are going to be going through the Russians' museums' artifacts and find anything that belongs to us and return it. No one will know you are CIA, just Annie from Acquisitions. The reason for the marriage is, I've expedited the adoption papers for Nicolai and if you and Auggie are married he can have his father's last name._

"Thank you," Annie whispered tearfully. Joan only nodded diplomatically and motioned for her to read her file, which, thankfully held the explanation Auggie was given.

"Well ladies, did you miss me?" Auggie asked as he sauntered into the room. He had apparently made a detour to the kitchen on his way back as he held an open bottle of beer in his hand which he soon tipped into his mouth.

At the stunned silence from Joan, which followed his greeting, he raised his eyebrows and glibly said, "What? It's not like I'm driving."

All three of them burst out laughing and the tension from earlier was finally cleared. Until, as he prepared to take another sip of beer, Auggie asked, "So, Walker, we getting hitched or what?"

Unable to resist playing with him, Annie snarked back, "Depends, you plan on proposing?"

The question surprised them, even Annie was shocked at the words that had unwittingly left her mouth. Before she could even open her mouth and try to laugh it off, Auggie spoke up.

"Hey Joan, I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes Auggie," replied Joan as she walked to the door. When she passed Annie a confused look came across her face.

**** Well that is chapter 5 let me know your thoughts. It is 1:47 a.m. Over here in N.C. And normally I have no qualms about being up late. Exspecially to write but I have to work tomorrow, then a party if I'm home in time, then movie with one of my bfs (best friends not boy friends, though he is a guy.) Think we are seein Conan not sure yet though. Oh well y'all have a nice night/morning... what am I doing there's no telling when you are actually reading this or what time zone your in. tell you what review with your time zone or country you live in and the ones that are the more extreme (to me, so dont say mars or somethin =)) will get a shout out in the next chapter I post after 7.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 6

Author: Joellen818

As soon as Auggie heard the door click shut he put his beer down on the table; and with two long strides he sank to his knee in front of Annie.

"Auggie you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do, Annie. We both know how unlikely it is for me to get married and I'll be damned if the one time I do, I don't do it right. Besides, you deserve better than that."

Feeling extremely guilty Annie reached out and cupped his cheek, her thumb trailing over his cheek bone; as she sighed, "Auggie."

He grabbed her hand from his face and placed it between both of his.

"Annie, your my best friend, and even though this is for your safety I want you to know that I could never do this with anyone else. You know more about me than Tash ever cared to know. And let's face it Liza meant nothing to me. We care about each other, and we have each others back when the world is against us. Annie Walker will you marry me?"

"Yes, Auggie, I'll marry you."

Next thing they knew Annie was off the couch and was wrapped in Auggie's arms. They hugged so tight that they were nearly sent teetering onto the floor. Laughing as they regained there balance they unconsciencely moved closer.

Their lips met and after a sweet, brief, kiss, they dazedly broke apart. Auggie rest his forehead on Annie's and said, "When you get back we have a lot to talk about."

"Uh huh," murmured Annie.

Minutes afterwords, when both had regained their senses. Annie walked Auggie to the door.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget." Said Auggie as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a blue box, "Your gonna need this." He tossed the box to Annie and she fortunately caught it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your engagement ring," replied Auggie as he walked out of the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Title Unexpected Surprise

Author Joellen818

Chapter 7

Jai Wilcox strolled into the DPD with his usual cocky smirk on his face. Which was soon wiped off when he heard the gossip around the proverbial water-cooler which was actually the snack area below Joan's office.

"Man, did you hear? Anderson's getting married!"

"Nah, you got it wrong it's Walker getting hitched."

Jai turned the corner mouth open about to speak when he saw Joan rounding the other corner saying, "Don't you idiots have work to be doing? We are the CIA after all there has to be a terrorist threat somewhere, or don't you like your jobs?"

Appropriately scared, the gossips, Stu and Conrad, headed back to their desks. Jai turned to do the same when he was stopped by, "Wilcox, come with me."

Wondering what exactly he had done to piss Joan off this time Jai quietly followed her up the stairs to her office. When they entered the room Jai realized that the blinds were drawn and Auggie and Annie were standing in front of her desk. On the side usually reserved for the sterner blonde in the room sat an older, small, squat man with a mainly bald head, the little hair he did have was combed back to poorly conceal the man's baldness. The black robe he wore gave him away as a judge. No sooner than Jai began to wonder what was going on he took in the state of Annie and Auggie.

Annie was wearing a sleeveless plain white dress that fell to just above her knee and a pair of white Lou Bouitions, most surprisingly was the glittering ring on her hand that was lightly grasped by Auggie. While the sight of them holding hands was nothing new, they had on occasion been seen strolling about the office in this fashion instead of Auggie taking her elbow as she led him around, the no less than 4 karat diamond on Annie's finger was a new addition that would not have gone unnoticed before.

In contrast to his normal dressy yet casual wardrobe Auggie was wearing a burgundy silk shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. His unruly hair was left in it's usual state of disarray while Annie's was curled and left to hang loosely around her shoulders.

"Shit," thought Jai, "They were both right. They're marrying EACH OTHER!"

Annie spoke up, "Thank you for doing this Jai. I was wondering who Joan would get to be our other witness. I'm glad we have your support."

Rather than correct her and let her know that Joan had ambushed him and he'd had no knowledge of what was going on he nodded with a small diplomatic smile.

At that moment Auggie began to smirk, he knew that either Jai didn't know Joan's plan or that Joan was forcing him to do it. He really hoped it was the latter, though he did wish he had his sight back for a moment to see the look on Jai's face if it was a surprise.

The judge stood up with a groan and said, "Now that we have the witnesses, I believe we can get started."

As the traditional service began Jai noticed that Auggie and Annie never let go of each other's hand. When the judge asked for any objections Joan looked at Jai with one eyebrow raised saying, "You wouldn't dare." Jai gulped and remained silent. When they exchanged rings the couple finally let go of each other for the few moments necessary and then returned to their original position.

"You may know kiss your bride."

Jai turned his head not wanting to see the kiss, it would seal the fact that Annie was now out of reach in stone. Joan however watched with hidden tears in her eyes. She knew that something had happened between the two agents earlier that day and now the couple that reminded her so much of herself and her husband 10 years before were getting married.

What was usually a polite, small, yet romantic kiss was anything but as the newly weds kissed with a fervor that would rival Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. Many cleared throats later they finally broke apart breathing heavily, resting their foreheads on each other's.

From the quiet judge came one word as he stood there stunned, "Damn."

AN Hey guys sorry for the long wait, as promised I have a shout out for who was the only one to tell me her timezone I highly recommend you check out her page. I know I told you I had this chapter prewritten, and I did, but I didn't want to NOT have the wedding on here, in my other stories I have never written a wedding and this is my first attempt. Yes, eventually I will write a big wedding with all of the frills but for now I decided to play safe and go with what I know. My mother and step-father were married by a justice of the peace back in '06 so I drew from that while writing this. As always I beg of you to review and tell me your thoughts.

Love you all!  
>Joellen818<p> 


	9. Chapter 75

Title Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 7.5

Author Joellen818

When the ceremony was over Auggie had to go back to work and Annie stayed in the office until closer to time to her flight, Danielle thought she had already left and Joan said that Arthur was picking up Nicholai from daycare and bringing him to the airport.

With nothing else to do Annie thought back on her day not just the wedding but the time she spent with Nicholai before.

_Annie woke up believing it was all a dream but the crying of the baby and the engagement ring on her finger proved otherwise. She got out of bed and picked up Nicholai, he was wet._

_ After changing him she fed him some baby food and put him in the sleeper with some toys to play as she got dressed. Annie knew today was her wedding day and was looking for something appropriate to wear. She had to wear white, lest her mother turn in her grave, so that narrowed down the choices considerably. _

_ With 4 dresses laid on the bench at the foot of her bed Annie began to decide. At that moment a thud was heard followed by a wail. Annie ran around the corner and saw the sleeper on it's side. She immediately began to panic. She rushed to Nicholai and picked him up searching him for injuries, satisfied he was unharmed she spoke, "Nicholai Augustus Anderson! You can't scare Mama like that! How did you even manage to turn over the sleeper?_

_ Knowing that she would not get an answer she just hugged the child to herself and carried him to where she had put the dresses, she put him at her feet so she could watch him easily and once again looked at the dresses. _

_ It wasn't until she had chosen a pretty dress that fell just above her knees that she realised what she had called herself._

_ "Mama," she thought, "well I guess I am." She chuckled and stooped to pick up Nicholai and swung him up to her chest. "Come on son, it's time for me to go marry your daddy."_


	10. Chapter 8

Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 8

Author Joellen818

A couple hours after the wedding Joan offered to drive Annie to the airport which of course she accepted. Thankfully Arthur was waiting at the entrance with Nicholai in a carrier ready to hand him off to Annie. Grateful for the couple's help Annie threw her arms around them both after carefully setting Nicholai's carrier at her feet.

To anyone in the airport it looked like a young mother hugging her older sister and brother-in-law goodbye, Joan softly hugged the younger woman as did her husband.

"Thank you so much," said Annie with tears in her eyes, "you just don't know how much this means to me."

She wiped her eyes her wedding ring catching the sunlight.

"I think I have an idea," replied Joan, "congratulations _Mrs. Anderson_. I hope you settle in to your new job easily."

"Thank you again Joan, Arthur, I don't know what I would have done with out your support."

Just as Annie picked up the carrier and began to walk into the airport her phone began to ring.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and hurt you_

Embarrassedshe answered, "Auggie, how the hell did you manage to change your ringtone on my phone without me knowing?"

"Aw c'mon wifey, you know a magician never tells his secrets."

"Well it's a good thing you aren't a magician then, huh _hubby?"_ She heard him cringe

"Make you a deal,"you never call me that again and I won't call you wifey."

"Deal, now is there any particular reason you decided to 'Rick Roll' me?" Annie had now resumed walking her way through the terminal.

"Actually I hadn't thought about it I just thought it was appropriate."

Annie thought about it and laughed, "I suppose so. You never have left me down. And despite your reputation I know I have nothing to worry about, you wouldn't hurt me like that."

"I could never lie to you Annie, just like you wouldn't to me."

At this Annie stopped and looked at the baby she was carrying. "Auggie, are you at home?"

"Yeah just got here why?"

"I'm coming by."

"What," he asked, "what about the Op? Your plane leaves in half an hour!"

"Fuck the Op. I need to talk to my husband. I'll talk to Joan, besides no one will believe that I left the country to start a new job the day I got married anyway. I'll see you in 20 min."

After Annie called a cab to pick her up she dialed Joan's number.

"Annie, so I take it you decided not to take the Op?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"I knew you wouldn't end up going when I offered it to you that is why Jai is leaving on the red-eye tonight to take it. I figured after today the he needed a break anyway."

"So my stuff?"

"Is still boxed up at your apartment. And Nicholai's things are in a bag by the door. Tell Auggie you both have the next two weeks off. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went." Joan went to hang up and heard, "Wait, wait, Joan. What if he doesn't want me after this what if he takes Nicholai and never lets me see him again?"

"Annie, I don't know how Auggie will take it but I doubt he would be so heartless as to keep the baby from you. You are the closest thing he has to a mother. Now quit trying to scare yourself out of this Walker, go and tell your husband the truth. And that's an order."

When Annie heard the resounding click of Joan hanging up she sighed and put away her phone. She looked to see the taxi had arrived, she went and strapped in the carrier and told the driver her address. Whether it be for good or bad she didn't know, but she did know that she would need Nicholai's things before confronting Auggie.

AN well guys this story is taking a different turn than I expected and I believe the end is in sight. I was hoping this would turn out to be longer than it is looking like it will be but I hope you are happy will this. Also I have reliazed that I forgot to put the name of the author in my shout out last time so here it is MonkeyWand was the only person to respond to my timezone request and was all the way from West Australia I highly recommend you check out MonkeyWand's stories they are amazing.


	11. Chapter 9

Title Unexpected Surprise

Author Joellen818

Chapter 9

Annie pulled up at Auggie's apartment after dropping off her luggage at home and grabbing Nicholai's bag. She also decided to take her car instead of the taxi over because if Auggie asked her to leave she wouldn't have to wait in the cold for a ride.

After she parked she unfastened the carrier and grabbed the baby bag she walked up to the stoop and sighed, knowing she couldn't hold Nicholai in the cold for long she hit the call button and was buzzed up to Auggie's apartment. Thankfully the ride over had rocked Nicholai into a peaceful sleep from which he had yet to awaken. As she stepped out of the elevator to Auggie's floor she once again questioned how he would react.

She knocked on the door and when told it was open walked in. Seeing Auggie coming down the hall towards her made Annie want to run into her best friend's now husband's arms... so she did.

Annie set the carrier down and ran into Auggie's arms crying as she kissed him her arms wrapping around his neck in a vice so she would never have to let him go. Auggie broke the kiss breathing heavy and asked,

"Annie, not that I mind being kissed senseless by you, but what is going on? Why are you crying?" Still not letting go Annie answered,

"Auggie, I love you so, so much and I want you to know that before I tell you this because you may not want to talk to me again. And I want you to know that I thought I was doing the right thing I am so, so sorry please forgive me. I just didn't know what else to do!"

"Annie, we will work it out what ever it is. Just tell me what is wrong."

At that time Nicholai made his vocal appearance. With a wail that would have no doubt woke the dead had any been nearby Nicholai Augustus Anderson announced himself to his father.

Auggie froze. "Annie, you have a baby? Why didn't you tell me? I don't care that you are a mother, I still love you."

It was not lost on the couple that they had just professed their true feelings but the severity of the moment did not allow for them to dwell on it. Annie separated from Auggie and picked up the crying child and quietened him.

"Shh, baby it's ok, momma Annie is here."

"Auggie, he isn't mine." Annie once again began to choke up as she reached into her back pocket to retrieve Natasha's letter to him along with one of her own explaining the marriage and the so called Op. "Read this, it should explain everything," she said, "but before you start I just need to say one more thing, Joan did what she did to help me, and please no matter how angry you are at me, please do not separate me from my baby. I love him as much as if he was my own."

She sat on the couch as she watched his fingers fly over the paper reading the Braille writing. He read both letters multiple times before he was able to speak and Annie patiently waited.

Auggie dropped the letters on the floor and as if all energy had seeped from him, he sank into the couch his head in his hands. "I have a son," he questioned, "Tash left him with you? She's dead?"

"Yes." Annie was unable to say anything else.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course. He's your son." She replied as she handed him over to his father for the first time.

Auggie cradled Nicholai in his arm and used his free hand to trace over his features, asking questions as he went.

"What color is his hair?"

"Brown and curly."

"His eyes?"

"Hazel."

"Is there anything.."

"He's perfect Aug."

Suddenly, yet gently, Auggie cradled the baby to his chest and began to rock as tears rushed down his face. Unable to see her best friend in this state Annie wrapped her arms around him one at his back and the other at his head her fingers in his hair as she gently pulled him toward her and he fell into the crook over her neck. Careful not to injure Nicholai Annie comforted her husband. "It's gonna be ok honey. I promise, we will figure this out. Remember I love you."

Two stress filled hours later Auggie was gently resting against Annie now calm and collected. "Annie?" he asked. "Yes, Auggie?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking him in, loving him and me, staying with me."

"Anytime Auggie. I love you."

Auggie looked up and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth before speaking.

"I love you too. Let's put Nicholai in the bed. So we can talk."

"I have a portable sleeper in my baby bag."

They quietly set up the sleeper as Nicholai slept on the couch surrounded by pillows. When he was safely in his bed the couple returned to the couch and cuddled together using each others strength to support themselves.

Annie looked up from her resting spot at Auggie's neck and kissed his adam's apple. This was apparently what they needed to start talking as they began to discuss their situation, what had happened, and what they would do next.

"I don't see the reason for a divorce. We love each other and we are going to raise Nicholai together, we'd end up getting remarried any way."

"True," Annie laughed, "at least now Dani will stop setting me up on dates. Oh god Dani!"

"Calm down what is it?"

"How am I going to explain all of this to her? Us, the baby?"

"We could always tell her the truth."

"But then she would know you are CIA!"

"Just like she will know you are, as well."

"That's different, I was going to tell her anyway. She doesn't need to know you aren't a curator."

"Annie, she would figure it out eventually. Besides I don't care, I don't want to have any problems with your family. I would rather be open and honest with them than lie to my wife's only sister."

"Okay, thank you Auggie."

"Your welcome babe."

"Babe?"

"Yep."

"I can live with that, honey."

"Good. Now let's go to bed."

"Why Mr. Anderson, it sounds as if you plan to have your way with me." She joked. He smiled, "That is the plan, Mrs. Anderson, it's past time for this marriage to be consummated."

"I agree," said Annie as she grabbed her husband by the hand. They walked down the hall losing their shoes and various pieces of clothing as they went.

The only words spoken after that were: "Shit, I don't have a condoms."

"Honey, don't worry about it. We already have one baby what's another?"

"Good point."


	12. Chapter 10 Epilouge

Title Unexpected Surprise

Author Joellen818

Chapter 10 (Epilogue)

3 Months Later

Today was a normal day in the Anderson household. After a talk with Danielle Annie and Auggie decided it would be best for them to get their own place they now lived in a quaint little yellow house on Lincoln Ave.

Nicholai woke up at 8 a.m and Annie and Auggie were making breakfast listening to him babble away.

"Mama."

Auggie froze, "Babe, did you hear that?"

"Hear what honey?"

At that time Nicholai repeated himself, "Mama, Mama, Mama."

The couple turned to their son and began to walk across the kitchen towards him. "Hey little Lai, can you tell Mama what you just said?"

"Mama, Mama."

Auggie broke into a grin and said, "His first words! I can't believe it, he's finally beginning to talk!"

"I can't believe his first word is Mama," said Annie tearfully. Auggie hugged his wife and kissed the side of her head. "I can," he said, "you are a wonderful mother." At this Annie smiled and said, "I am glad you think so."

"Why?"

She picked up Nicholai from the highchair and looked up at her husband. "Because, I'm pregnant. Joan says I start desk duty tomorrow."

"Annie, put the baby down." Auggie ordered.

Confused Annie set Nicholai back in his seat and looked up. As soon as he heard Nicholai get put down Auggie pulled Annie a safe distance away then wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"We're pregnant!"

"Actually honey, I'M pregnant."

"I don't care. I'm going to be a father again!"

"Either way, you need to put me down before I get sick." Needless to say Auggie set her down quickly and began to worry over her, "Are you alright? Babe I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry."

"Honey calm down I'm fine. Geez if this is how you react to me getting motion sickness I'd hate to see you when I go into labor."

At this point all color drained from Auggie's face as he fainted.

AN This is it y'all. Unless you want to know what the letters to Auggie were. If I get a few reviews asking for them I'll write them up and post them. Sorry about this one being so short, I've gotten sick and I knew that if I waited until I felt better to write I would forget what I needed to write. Let me know what you think!

Joellen818


End file.
